


The Craving That Transcends Time and Space

by luckbringer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cravings, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Food, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckbringer/pseuds/luckbringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Pete's World, Rose has very specific, if slightly disgusting, pregnancy cravings. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Craving That Transcends Time and Space

"Doctor, pleeeeaaase…"

He pleaded with reason. "Rose, if you think I'm going to feed you something as unappealing as that—"

With one blink, his wife, his very pregnant wife, was near tears for the second time that morning. He knew she couldn't help her emotions, but they were in the middle of the aisle and…

Oh, who was he kidding. He could never deny her anything. "Fine. Just this once. But it's your fault if she prefers this over bananas once day!"

Begrudgingly, he put the frozen fish fingers in the cart and followed her in search of custard.


End file.
